


Our Life

by goodgonebetter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Two great people in love, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgonebetter/pseuds/goodgonebetter
Summary: Yuu and Asahi, Asahi and Yuu. Two souls that just fit together in the most beautiful ways. This is their life together. Domestic Asanoya oneshots. Accepting requests!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first hq work, so I hope it's good. I basically binge watched it all so now I'm in love. Asanoya is the kind of the best ship ever so I just wanted to write this. Currently a one shot, but we'll see how this goes.

7:30 am. On the dot, every morning. That’s when Nishinoya Yuu’s alarm clock goes off on weekdays. Just a few loud beeps ring out before he’s hitting the off button. His body won’t let him ruin this strict routine by falling back asleep so he’s sitting up and stretching out minutes later. Like always, he leans over to kiss the sleeping lump beside him. Azumane Asahi has never once been woken up by the loud alarm. Yuu knows firsthand that it takes a lot more than that to get him out of bed. Even though he knows Asahi won’t be up for another hour at least, he still whispers into his ear.

“Going for my run, be back soon.”

He rolls out of bed and his tired limbs take him to the bathroom. There he freshens up and gets dressed in some old gym clothes. He goes back to his bed just to grab his phone before going to the kitchen.

His breakfast consists of a bottle of water and a muffin. It’ll be just enough for his run, it always is

As he eats and looks for his earbuds, he thinks about his routine. In high school he would have never thought that he would be one to actually follow something so religously. But now it comes so easy to him. It helps that he gets to follow this routine with the love of his life.

Just thinking about Asahi makes Yuu think about just skipping the run. He could easily slip back into bed and wrap his arms around the bigger man and drift off. But he won’t, he never does. It would be much harder if Asahi was ever awake at that time, Yuu couldn’t resist him if he tried.

Muffin eaten, shoes on and music playing, Yuu takes off as soon as he leaves his porch. Their house is quite small, just big enough for two people. He likes it that way. It makes sharing it with Asahi even more intimate.

Unlike the rest of his morning routine, Noya’s run always differs. Sometimes he does sprints up and down the street, other times he goes off as far as he can before turning back. He never strays too far though, afraid to get lost. If he’s not home by the time Asahi wakes up the other man might worry.

It’s starting to get colder so he chooses to go for distance today. It’ll be better if he takes it slow and isn’t sucking in cold air. As he runs, he starts thinking about the rest of his day. Later in the day, he’ll have classes. He’s in his third year of University, studying in Kinesiology. He wants to be a sports trainer one day. After class, he’ll probably have a late lunch with Ryu. Or maybe he’ll visit Asahi at work. Or check on Hinata and get the younger boy to buy him some food? The rest of his day is never as structured as his sacred morning, especially while juggling volleyball practice along with school and life. But that’s okay, it just means more options.

By the time he starts on the way back home, the town is already awake. Stores are opening, kids are running off to school. He’s extra careful at traffic stops and is always thankful when he gets home safe.

**8:30 am.**

When he gets back into his room, Asahi is exactly where he left him. Yuu sometimes wonders if Asahi ever gets up and does something while he’s away. Asahi assures him that he’s never once woken up while Yuu was away.

He strips down before he goes to the bathroom, tossing his clothes in the hamper. He takes a quick shower, relaxing under the warm stream. He used to take showers with Asahi, but couldn’t stand the cold water. He still doesn’t understand how Asahi can take such long showers and not get a cold.

After he’s clean and dry, he grabs his clothes for the day. One of Asahi’s old shorts, tied in the back so it doesn’t cover him completely. Old jeans with holes on the news, rolled up at the bottom. He heads back into the bathroom to fix his hair. He easily spikes it up, noting that the blonde patch in his hair is beginning to fade. He’ll ask Asahi to dye it for him this weekend.

**9:00 am.**

Finally, it’s time to wake up Asahi. Yuu makes sure to do it early enough that neither of them would be late if Asahi fell back asleep, something he’s been known to do. He’s sure that Asahi could sleep through just about anything.

He starts by opening up the windows opposite their bedroom door. Light streams in, right over their bed.

“Good morning my love.” Yuu says it loud, sitting on the bed on Asahi’s side. He uncovers his face, gently shaking his shoulders. Asahi makes a small noise that can only be described as a whine. Yuu swears that his heart melts every time he wakes him up. He prides himself on being the only one to see this side of his longtime boyfriend.

“Time to get up Asahi!” This gets him a yawn. He keeps on touching him, coaxing him awake. Slowly but surely, Asahi barely opens his eyes. He moves just enough to rest his head on Yuu’s lap.

“I’m up.” His hair, shoulder length, is sticking out everywhere. He’s not wearing a shirt, he can’t stand sleeping in one. Yuu’s hands slowly make their way up and down his back, smiling down at him.

“Good. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Mmm… Surprise me.”

Yuu nods and leans down, kissing the top of his head before getting up again. Asahi groans, stretching out on their bed.

Yuu heads to the kitchen, plugging his phone into their speaker and playing some catchy pop music. He decides to make a rice omelet, one of his specialties. He’s always in charge of breakfast on weekdays, so he learned to perfect a few recipes. It was tough at first, but he had a very good teacher.

While cooking, he kind of loses himself in it. He doesn’t hear Asahi until he’s right behind him, wrapping arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Awake now?” He always asks.

“No.” The answer he always receives.

He laughs, and the arms around him tighten. Sometimes he forgets what it was like before he told Asahi that he loved him and wanted to be with him. But he’ll never forget the smile on Asahi’s face and their very first kiss. He never wants Asahi to let him go.

“I don’t how you do it every morning. I think I could just sleep forever.”

“Aw, my sleeping beauty.”

They both chuckle at that. Asahi lifts he head and Yuu turns his own so they can finally kiss. Asahi tastes like toothpaste and Yuu just wants to kiss him forever.

“I’ll set the table.” Asahi kisses him a few more times before releasing him.

By the time the food is finished, Asahi is falling asleep at the table. Yuu places the food down but doesn’t sit down just yet. When his boyfriend starts eating, Yuu grabs the hairbrush on the counter and one of the many hair ties. This is by far his favorite part of their morning. Standing behind Asahi, he starts brushing his hair.

“You know, you don’t have to do that.” Asahi says in between bites.

“You will not deny me this.” Yuu says, brushing out all the tangles. “What’s on the menu today?”

After his graduation, Asahi went to culinary school. He worked at a few different restaurants in different positions. His current job as a pastry chef in a pretty fancy restaurant is by far his favorite one.

“I’m making Saeng Cream Cakes today, there’s been a lot of requests for them. And probably crepes, and the usual stuff. Want me to bring some home tonight?”

“Would I ever say no to sweet things from my sweet thing?”

Asahi almost choked, the tips of his ears going red.

“You’re so cheesy.”

Yuu just kisses his cheek, laughing at himself. He keeps it simple, typing up the silky locks in a high bun. When he sits down, Asahi is almost halfway done. Yuu eats it up quickly, proud of his ever growing skills. He’s no Asahi of course, but he’s getting there.

“How is Suga doing?”

“He’s doing great. The boss is actually thinking about making him full time once he finishes up school.” Suga had gone to University and had a pretty nice office job with a good salary. However, he quickly got tired of it and was itching to do something different. Asahi offered to show him how it was like to work in a kitchen and Suga fell in love quickly. He even decided to go to culinary school, never looking back. They currently worked at the same restaurant, though Suga usually just went wherever the boss wanted him that day.

“That’s great! We have to have him and Daichi over soon.”

“Good idea, I’ll ask him when he’s not busy.”

They finished breakfast and cleared the table. Asahi would wash the dishes when he returned home, like he always did. Asahi went back to the bedroom to change while Yuu got his things ready for class. He had 15 minutes before he had to run to catch the bus so he’d be on time.

He checked the calendar they kept in the living room. In just a few weeks he’d have to leave for Tokyo for a tournament. He was excited, of course, volleyball was his first love and he enjoyed every second of it. He just hated when he had to leave Asahi at home.

“I’ll miss you when you’re gone.” Asahi surprised him, making him jump. For such a big guy, he was very quiet.

“Come with me.”

“I can’t miss work. They’re already short on chefs right now.”

Yuu whined, hugging his boyfriend and hiding his face in his chest. Asahi wrapped his arms around him. He was so warm, smelled so good. Yuu wanted to live in his arms forever.

“I’ll see you when you get home, okay?  I love you.”

“Okay. I love you too.” Yuu leaned up for a kiss that Asahi happily gave him. Even after all this time, there was still the spark from the very first time as their lips touched.

“Be good.”

“Never!” Yuu got on his tip toes and stole another kiss before rushing to put on his shoes and running out the door.

* * *

 

Shortly after Yuu left their home, Asahi left in the opposite direction. He wasn’t tired anymore, thanks to Yuu. Being around his energetic boyfriend always put a pep in his step. Asahi doesn’t want to think about how he’d be without him.

They started dating right after Asahi graduated high school. For a year, he worked and went to culinary school while also making it to every Karasuno game that he could. He missed playing, but it was just as exciting to see Yuu do what he does best.

After Yuu graduated, Asahi relocated to an apartment closer to his university. He worked odd jobs while studying and Yuu worked any time he had a break from school and practice. By the time Asahi finished culinary school and Yuu was in his second year, they saved up enough to get a small house. It was farther from the university but worth the distance. They soon fell into a routine that was perfect for both of them.

Asahi still marvels at the way that he and Yuu fit together, even before they were dating. When they first met Yuu was a jumpy first year with amazing reflexes. Something about him made Asahi want to impress him, to prove that he was worthy enough to be on the court with him. It had taken him a while to realize that he didn’t have to be perfect to deserve the wonder that is Nishinoya Yuu. Even when he gave up on himself, Yuu was there to help him back up.

Asahi had known he was in love with Yuu for a long time. He never imagined that Yuu would return his feelings. The day of his graduation, when Yuu told him that he loved him, Asahi felt like the happiest man alive.

By the time Asahi reached the restaurant, most of the other chefs he worked with were there, setting up their stations. They were normally slow in the mornings and didn’t pick up many customers until the afternoon.

Suga was at the pastry section, meaning that they would be working together that day. Asahi liked those days. Suga was one of his best friends ever so working with him didn’t even feel like working at all.

“Morning!” Suga welcomed him happily, tying his apron tight.

“Good morning!” Asahi smiled before turning and putting his things away. He grabbed his jacket and apron, putting them on quickly before placing his hat on his head. He walked back to the pastry section.

“How’s Daichi?”

“Great! He’s getting ready to start his first camp for middle school kids, he’s so excited!” Suga and Daichi had been dating since their first year of university. Now, Daichi was a coach for kids, teaching them the basics. He had always loved his job so when Suga told him that he wasn’t happy, he was the first one to urge him to find what he liked. He was just as excited as Suga when he decided to be a chef and offered to be his number one test taster.

“That’s awesome! Yuu wanted to invite you two to dinner, are you free next week?” Asahi started getting out the tools they’d need for today while Suga started turning on their ovens and stove tops.

“We should be. I’ll ask Daichi when I get home.”

Even though they hadn’t been working with each other very long, they flowed very well in the kitchen. Soon enough they fell into a comfortable pattern. Orders started to come in and soon the sweet smell of pastries was all over their space.

* * *

 

“Alright, first layer of sponge cake. Okay, now we cover it with the simple syrup, just enough to cover the top. Now we add a layer of whipped cream. I use a spatula to flatten it out. Next comes a layer of strawberries.”

“Slices or halves?”

“Halves. Place them cute side down, in a circle pattern. Good! Now we put more simple syrup on top of the strawberries and another layer of whipped cream.”

“How many layers of strawberries again?”

“We’re going to do three.”

“Okay. So another layer of strawberries, more syrup, another layer of whipped cream. Then one more time?”

“Yup. Careful though Suga. You don’t want to put too much whipped cream, it’ll get messy,”

“Got it.”

“Perfect! Now we add another layer of sponge cake, then cover the whole thing in whipped cream. I’ll do the topping.”

“I can’t wait to tell Daichi. I should make this for his birthday!”

Asahi hummed in agreement, topping the cake with sliced strawberries and just a little bit of syrup to make them shiny.

“You did great!” Asahi wiped his fingers off on a towel and pulled out his phone, snapping a quick picture.

**Asahi:** Suga’s first strawberry cream cake!

He quickly sent the picture to Yuu before he and Suga cut into it. The triangles of cake, cream and fruit were separated and whisked off. Asahi gave Suga the one extra slice and checked his phone.

**Yuu:** It looks so good!!

He gets a picture soon after. It’s a selfie of Yuu and Tanaka, both eating sandwiches.

**Yuu:** Fancy stuff

**Asahi:** I’m so jealous.

**Yuu:** As you should be, this is what fine dining looks like. Btw, practice is probably going to run late. Not sure when I’ll be home. Sorry :/

**Asahi:** It’s okay, I’ll pick something up. Fried chicken for dinner?

**Yuu:** You know me so well. I love you.

**Yuu:** Like, I love you SO much

**Yuu:** I don’t tell you that enough

**Yuu:** Even if I said it every hour on the hour, it wouldn’t be enough.

**Yuu:** I love you that much

**Yuu:** Being with you has been everything I’ve ever wanted and more.

**Yuu:** I love you :) 

**Asahi:** I love you too. I’m still waiting to wake up from this wonderful dream. Can’t wait to see you again and kiss you until I can’t breathe.

**Asahi:** Also, thanks for almost making me cry at work. I love you so much.

“Asahi, are you crying?”

“No, what? Shut up.”

“You’re totally crying.”

“We have crepes to make, moving on!”

* * *

 

By the time Asahi got home the sun was almost completely gone. Carrying fried chicken, crepes, and leftover cake in his arms he crossed the threshold and slipped off his shoes. When he set them down on the table, he sat down in a chair and finally relaxed. He thought about taking a nap but knew that once he was down, there was no getting up until morning.

Instead he got up and washed the dishes, setting out the plates that they would use for dinner. He wasn’t very hungry so he put the fried chicken in a deep pan and put it in the oven to keep it warm until Yuu got home.

He put the desserts up on the counter. Yuu was always more than happy to help him eat them up later. He sometimes complained about Asahi feeding him such unhealthy food but he still ate it up.

After everything was in place, he got a text from Yuu.

**Yuu:** Practice ending soon, be home fast as I can.

**Asahi:** I’ll be waiting!

* * *

 

Yuu got home and dropped his things at the threshold, slipping on his favorite black slippers. Practice had been hard and he was sporting a couple new bruises. Just as he made it to the kitchen he could hear the shower going on. He was tempted to hop in along with Asahi until he remembered how cold the older man liked to shower.

Soon the shower turned off and Asahi came back out of their room. One towel was wrapped around his hair, the other around his waist. Yuu swooned, almost running towards him.

“It must be my birthday cause you are an absolute gift.” He wrapped his around Asahi’s waist and attacked him with kisses. Asahi laughed and returned them all, letting the towel fall off his head, damp hair falling everywhere.

“Welcome home.”

“I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.” Yuu had started kissing his neck, his hands started to roam. Asahi felt a tingle in his spine but gently pulled away.

“You’re probably starving, we should eat!”

“But my dinner’s right here!” Yuu protested, going back in for more kisses.

“Oh, stop that! You’re too much.” Asahi laughed, kissing him one more time.

“The chicken is in the oven. Food first.”

“Okay, fine.” Yuu finally relented, but not before pinching Asahi’s behind.

* * *

 

During dinner, Yuu talked about his day. He talked Asahi through all his classes, the lecture and the notes he had to take. He talked about the funky hair styles he saw on campus and how he and Tanaka found a faulty vending machine that gave out free yogurt if you hit it just right. He was very animated when he talked about practice and showed off the bruises on his shoulder and forearm.

Asahi clung to every single word, listening to him intently. No detail was too small when you were listening to your lover. He made a mental note to kiss the bruises as much as he could.

They crashed on the couch for dessert, eating it all up while Asahi talked about work. He told Yuu about all the orders they had gotten and how terrible the rush was close to closing time. He talked about Suga’s progress and Daichi’s good news. He also mentioned how one of the other chefs wasn’t paying attention and got a face full of flour.

Yuu listened happily and after he finished eating he sat in Asahi’s lap. He loved listening to every single detail of Asahi’s life. He had never been so enamored with anything or anyone else before.

* * *

 

At night, after the house was clean and they were ready for sleep they fell on the bed together. They curled up underneath their fluffy blankets, holding hands and giggling like kids up past their bed times. They kissed over and over again, absolutely smitten with each other.

“I love you Nishinoya Yuu.”

“And I love you, Azumane Asahi.”

“Forever?”

“And ever, and ever, and ever.”

Asahi chuckled, kissing Yuu’s hand over and over again. Yuu smiled, hugging him close.

“Good night.”

“Good night my love.”

 


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is a away for a tournament and they're both lonely. What better way to spend your time than getting your friends to finally confess their love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another addition to the Asanoya one shots! I was struggling with this chapter, but I hope you like it! Also, I've been in love with tanahina recently and I just had to add it. Enjoy!

“Are you sure you can’t get the days off?” Noya whined, arms wrapped around his taller boyfriend from behind. Asahi was in front of the stove, checking on the meat that was cooking.

“You know I’ve already tried. I don’t want to miss this either Yuu, but we’ve been so swamped lately.”

Tomorrow morning Yuu and his team would be heading out of town for their tournament, and were scheduled to be away for about five days. As much as Asahi wanted to be there to cheer on his lover, he just couldn’t miss that much work.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” Yuu mumbled, clinging to Asahi as he walked around the kitchen to finish up dinner.

“You’ll still have Tanaka.”

“I can’t cuddle Tanaka and wake up next to him in morning.”

“Well….”

“That was one time!”

Asahi laughed, turning around so he could hug Yuu. He was trying to keep a brave face on, but he knew just how lost he’d be with Noya gone for so long. He held him tight and kissed him like his life depended on it.

“I’m going to miss you so much, you know that?”

“I’m going to miss you too Asahi…”

“When you get back, I’ll cook all your favorites. Just for you.”

“You always know how to make me happy. Now, when do I get my going away gift?” Noya raised his eyebrows, his devilish smirk giving away exactly what his meant. Asahi averted his eyes, feeling a blush start to creep up.

“Yuu…I’m almost done with dinner.”

“Let’s just skip to dessert!”

* * *

 

The next morning when Asahi finally got to work, Suga was already there and prepping their station.

“Good morning sunshine.” Suga chimed happily.

“Too early.” Asahi was still obviously groggy. His hair was in the messiest bun and he still had crumbs from the muffin he ate all over his shirt.

“Noya left this morning huh?”

Asahi nodded, tying his apron on. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye, he left so early.” He yawned loud, trying to stretch the last bit of sleep away. Suga laughed and shook his head.

“I don’t know what you’d do with him. But, I hope they go far during this tournament.”

“Me too. I hate when he’s away but he’s doing what he loves the most.”

“Speaking of… Did you give him any good luck last night?” Suga asked, very suggestively, adding a playful push and a wink. Asahi felt his sleepiness replaced with embarrassment, averting his eyes from his long time friend.

“You can’t just ask me stuff like that at work!”

“I’m only asking because I noticed your little limp. Noya has a lot of energy, doesn’t he?”

“Will you shut up!?”

* * *

 

Work was good and it kept Asahi’s mind busy. He made cakes, cookies and candies all day and made sure to take pictures of everything. He and Noya loved to share pictures of their day, so he sent them all to his boyfriend. Throughout the day, he got updates from Noya that soothed the normal anxiety he felt when he was away.

 **Yuu:** Made it to the hotel! Heading to the gym in an hour

 **Yuu:** We don’t play till tomorrow so we’re scouting.

 **Yuu:** Look who we found!

Attached was a selfie of Noya and Tanaka with Terushima. Asahi vaguely remembered him from whenever the team played Johzenji. Still sporting that tongue ring, he didn’t seem much different from the last time, save for the new school colors and longer hair.

 **Yuu:** He’s got a cool tattoo now. Do you think I’d look good with a tattoo?

Asahi replied to all of them, just to let Noya know that he was paying attention.

 **Yuu:** Did you know that Tanaka liked Hinata?? How could I not know this?

 **Asahi:** That’s kind of random, isn’t it?

Asahi did, in fact, know that Tanaka had liked Hinata for a long time. It had been pretty obvious almost as soon as the little first year came to them. Ryu had been really protective and supportive, but never took the extra step. However, Asahi didn’t know if Hinata felt the same way.

 **Yuu:** We were talking about his type and he came up. But they haven’t talked in like a couple months. Isn’t that weird?

 **Yuu:** Anyways, we’re going to get some practice in, call you before bed!!

“Yuu just found out that Tanaka likes Hinata.”

“Wow, it only took him four years.” Suga didn’t even look up from the eggs he was whisking.

“I suppose he had to figure it out sometime.”

“You know what, I miss our ‘chibi-chan’, don’t you?”

“Of course, we haven’t seen him in so long.”

“I’ll have to check up on him soon.”

“Yeah, me too.”

* * *

 

When Asahi got home that night, his house felt empty. He usually got home first anyways but knowing that Noya wouldn’t be coming home made him dread it. Asahi would just have to wait for him to call and put his mind at ease.

* * *

 

**Noya**

Even though he slept through most of the bus ride, Noya still felt tired once the team reached their hotel. He and Tanaka were rooming together as usual and the short libero was tempted crawl under his blankets and just take a nap. His best friend wouldn’t allow it, practically dragging him along to get back on the bus and check in at the gym. They wouldn’t be playing till tomorrow, but it was always good to scout the other teams there.

“What’s got you so sluggish?”

“I don’t know. I’m used to being away from home but…”

“Missing Asahi already? You’re such a sap.”

Noya rolled his eyes, elbowing his friend as they walked into the gym and towards some empty seats.

“Says the guy that’s been single forever.”

“Hey, I’m just waiting for the right one!” Tanaka elbowed him back and soon they were close to shoving each other right out of their seats. Even in University, their play was rarely ever not rough.

They watched the current match with some interest but got caught up when Terushima showed up. The Johzenji alumni was on a University team now but he was hard to miss. Over the years the three had gotten closer, their personalities fitting right in with each other. When he reached them they caught up quickly, exchanging information about other teams and players, talking about what they’d do after the tournament was over, and wishing each other luck. Terushima had also made sure to show off his new tattoo, a dragon that started at his shoulder and looped over his bicep. Before he left to warm up, Noya made sure to take a picture and send it to Asahi.

Later in the day, after watching a few teams play they started talking about random things. Noya kept bringing up Asahi and his work while Tanaka complained that he was currently single. As usual.

“What are you even looking for in a person? I know you like guys and girls, but what’s your ideal type?”

Tanaka thought about it for a minute, not sure how to turn it into words.

“Someone who’s…bright I guess. Full of energy and positivity. I want someone that I can talk to about anything and they’ll listen. They have to love volleyball, obviously. And think that I’m pretty cool.”

Noya laughed, stretching out in his seat.

“Dude, you basically described me. Or Shouyou.”

Tanaka said nothing, shifting in his seat. Noya was grinning, but after he let his words sink in it hit him.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Shut up!”

“You like Hinata, don’t you?!” He practically yelled, causing a couple heads to turn.

“Will you keep your mouth shut?!”

“Since when? How did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me!”

“I’m not talking about this in a full gym!”

“Fine, but we’re talking about this later, and I’m totally telling Asahi.”

“Don’t you dare!”

* * *

 

Asahi made sure to keep his phone close to him, checking it as he cooked, ate, and cleaned up the house. He still had a couple hours before his usual bed time but he had no idea what to do with himself. Normally when Noya was away he tried to stay out of the house as long as possible. Suga had invited him to go out with him and Daichi, but he knew “going out” meant drinking and he had to get up early tomorrow. It was already hard enough to wake up _without_ adding a hangover to the mix.

He thought about what he’d do the next day. Noya would be playing and probably would be busy most of the day, so he couldn’t expect him to be on his phone. Maybe he’d see if Suga and Daichi wanted to get dinner. Or see a movie. Or anything that would help him forgot that Noya just wasn’t there.

Now he was curled up on the couch, watching a nature documentary, still waiting for his boyfriend to call. When his phone finally rang he couldn’t hide his excitement at all and picked it up immediately.

“Hello?”

“Hello love of my life, are you missing me as much as I’m missing you?”

Asahi laughed, stretching out on the couch.

“Of course I am, the house is much too quiet when you’re gone.”

“You only love me for my big mouth, I knew it.” They both laughed, falling into a comfortable conversation. Yuu told him all about his day watching at the tournament. A lot of the faces were familiar, people he’d faced in high school and university. He didn’t get the chance to meet up with most of them but was hoping to see them before the tournament was over. He had almost wrapped up, but remembered the epiphany he’d had earlier in the day.

“Can you believe Tanaka had a crush on Hinata and never told me about it?!”

“I didn’t spend near as much time with him as you, and even I knew that.”

“I was too busy trying to court you, obviously.  If I had known, they’d would have been together for years now!”

“You don’t even know if Hinata liked, or likes, him back.”

“…Maybe so. If he did, I think he would have told him already.”

“Probably. But it’s been a while since I’ve seen him, so who knows.”

“Yeah, and I don’t think his team is playing in this tournament.” Noya sighed, shifting around.  “I miss everyone. Being on this team is great, but sometimes I miss how we were at Karasuno.”

“Me too, we were always together and then…We kind of fell off.”

They eased away from the sad subject and Asahi talked about his day. There wasn’t much to report, work had been slow and he hadn’t done much at home. He went through all the desserts he made and how Suga had almost dropped an entire cake on the ground, but that was it.

“I get really lazy when you’re not around. I need to get out some more.”

“You never want to go out when I’m there!” Noya teased. “Maybe you should get a hobby.”

“Baking _is_ my hobby.”

“You can have two hobbies!” They spent a few minutes debating over hobbies before falling into a slow chat between two people that talk every day. Before they knew it they had been on the phone for an hour and a half.

“You should get some rest, you have a game tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll try to call in the morning. Love you.”

“Love you too, sleep tight.”

That night both of them had trouble falling asleep. They were used to the warmth of their favorite person, so it took some getting used to. Asahi made a mental note to figure out when the next tournament was and take a few days off for it.

* * *

 

The next two days went almost the same. Noya’s team won both games and continued up the bracket. Asahi’s work load was light but consistent and kept his busy during the day. Being home alone just made him sadder and by the fourth day alone he decided that he’d go into the city and just enjoy the day.

 **Asahi:** I’m taking the subway into the city, but I’ll call when I get home

 **Yuu:** Are you going on a date? You never go into the city unless we go on dates

 **Asahi:** You’re ridiculous

 **Yuu:** That wasn’t a no

They teased each other back and forth and by the time Yuu had to get warmed up, Asahi was already downtown. It was already getting colder but his sweatshirt and beanie kept him nice and warm. His first stop was a cooking supply store, one of his favorites. He had been eyeing a new pan set, but settled for a new rolling pin and a set of oven mitts to replace the old ones at home. He visited a couple of clothing stores, but couldn’t find anything that he really liked. He was bad at picking out clothes, and normally just bought whatever Noya thought looked good on him. That meant he had a lot of novelty shirts in his closet, but overall his boyfriend kept him in style.

After a while he started to get hungry and started looking out for restaurants. He maneuvered through people with his usual nervousness, apologizing more than necessary. Behind him, he heard a loud gasp followed up by a loud declaration.

“Asahi senpai!!” He knew that peppy voice anywhere. Asahi barely had enough time to turn around before being practically attacked by a hug. He looked down and was greeted with that spiky orange hair that he knew and loved.

“Hinata! It’s been too long!” He hugged back and the younger boy let go to look up at him. He was smiling bright as ever, dressed up in a light jacket and fluffy scarf wrapped loose around his neck.

“I’m glad I caught you, I was just about to head home! What are you doing here?”

Asahi lifted up the bag in his hand. “Just picking up a couple things for the kitchen, what about you?”

“Well, I _was_ hanging out with Kageyama, but he had something to do…” There was a dash of hurt in Hinata’s eyes, and Asahi just could not let that stand.

“Would you like to come to dinner with me? I hate eating out alone.”

“Yes, of course!”

* * *

 

They decided to get barbecue and after finding a small restaurant out of the way they relaxed and fell into a familiar pattern. After Asahi graduated, he was still very close with all the first and second years, but (excluding Noya) he was probably closest with Hinata. That was probably because Hinata respected him as an ace but Asahi thought it was also because Hinata was just someone you always wanted to be around. His personality was bright and inviting and made you feel warm.

As they waited for their food they caught up a bit.

“Yuu is away at a tournament at the moment, so I thought I’d get out.”

“Oh yeah! My team was supposed to go, but too many of our players were out. I wish I could have gone, I could have played Noya!”

“That would have been a very fun game to watch.”

“Definitely! How is the chef thing going?”

“Great! I’m a pastry chef now. I get to work with Suga a lot, so it’s very fun.”

“Aw, that’s awesome! I tried to bake a cake the other day, but I accidentally put salt where I was meant to put sugar.  And I kind of burned it.  A lot.” Hinata looked down but they both laughed at his blunder.

“Oh, I don’t want to know how that turned out.”

“Let’s just say it wasn’t some of my best work. I’d love to try something you make though!”

“You’ll have to come over the next time I make a chocolate cream cake; it’s Noya’s favorite.”

Hinata’s mouth was practically watering just by the sound of it and he agreed to come over. They’re food arrived and for a while it was quiet while they got settled in. As the meal continued, Asahi couldn’t help but think about the conversation he had with Noya a few days ago.

“So, Hinata.”

“Mmhm?”

“Are you and Kageyama…?” Hinata, mouth full, shook his head. After finishing his bite, he looked a little embarrassed but explained.

“We’re not dating. We had this weird…thing for a while but I don’t if I’d say we were ever dating. Anyways, we broke it off and are just friends now. But he blows me off more often now, I don’t know what’s going on with him.”

“Well, he’s always been a little standoffish, if we’re being honest.” Hinata agreed, eating some more.

“He’s a good guy, he just doesn’t talk about anything, ever.”

“So, if you’re not dating Kageyama, is there anyone else in your life?”

“No, not really.”

“Anyone that you like?” Hinata blushed, acting more interested in his food than the conversation.

“Why are you asking?”

“I’m just curious, we haven’t seen each other in months!”

“Well, there has been someone…But I missed my chance a long time ago.”

“Do I know them?”

Hinata nodded, making sure to avoid any eye contact at all.

“Did they just so happen to play for Karasuno?”

Another nod accompanied with some nervous fidgeting.

“Hinata, do you have a crush on my boyfriend?”

Completely thrown off by the question, Hinata sputtered and flailed a bit, almost knocking over his glass. His face was red and Asahi was trying his best not to laugh.

“It’s not l-like that!”

“I was just teasing, I promise!”

“Now that’s just mean!” Hinata was laughing too, but still covered his blushing face.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be nice. You don’t have to tell me, but I want you to know that you can trust me.”

Hinata took a big drink and pat his cheeks in a poor attempt to get them to cool down. He took a deep breath and finally spoke.

“After my first year, I realized that I was really starting to like Tanaka senpai…He was always really good to me, we talked a lot, and I looked up to him. But I figured he didn’t like guys, so I tried to see us as just friends. Even after I found out he was bi, I didn’t think I had a chance. He was just nice to me because he was my upperclassman or something. When he graduated I wanted to tell him so badly. But I didn’t, and he went off to university. We were close for a while but drifted after a while.” Hinata sighed, resting his chin on his palm. “It’s too late now anyways, even if I did have a chance before.”

Asahi sat there, a little shocked at first. Sure, he had always seen how Hinata and Tanaka acted around each other and how close they had been. But he had no idea that Hinata had been carrying this for years.

“You don’t know if it’s too late. Not until you try.”

“What can I do? We barely ever see each other; wouldn’t it be weird if I randomly popped up?”

“Not at all. I’m just saying, don’t give up so easily.”

“Thanks…I’ve never told anyone else. You won’t…You won’t tell him, will you?”

“Of course not, my lips are sealed.”

“You’re the best!”

The rest of dinner and dessert went well. Hinata talked all about his new team and how fun practicing with them was. They both remembered their Karasuno team, mentally reminding themselves to give them all a call sometimes. Afterwards, they walked to the subway and gave one last hug.

“If you’re ever close, feel free to stop by the house!’

“I will, thanks senpai! See you soon!”

* * *

 

The next day, Asahi’s day was pretty much normal. He worked, he went home, he missed Yuu. It was still midday but he felt like just lying in bed until Noya finally came home. When his phone finally rang, he picked it up quickly.

“You have no idea how much I’m missing you.”

There was no response on the other end but Asahi could hear breathing.

“Yuu?”

A sniffle, and a muffled sob.

“What happened Yuu?’

“I couldn’t…” He started then stopped to collect his thoughts. “We lost. We came so close this time.”

“Yuu, I’m so sorry.”

“I know it’s not my fault but…I just.”

“Don’t. Don’t put that weight on your shoulders. Did you do your best?”

“Yes.”

“Put all your effort into it?”

“Yes.”

“Then you have nothing to be sorry about. I’m proud of you. You made it so far and next time you and your whole team will go all the way.”

Noya chuckled, still sniffling a little.

“I really, really needed that. We’re staying to watch the rest of the games, so I’ll be home tomorrow night. Can I bring Tanaka for dinner?”

“Of course, I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me too…We’ve got to get ready, call you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

After he hung up, Asahi realized that he had started tearing up. Losses never came easily and he knew Yuu would be stuck on this for a while. Even if he rarely let it show, losses affected him a lot.

Asahi wanted to make sure that Yuu felt good when he returned home. He recalled all their recent conversations and thought it over for a few minutes before making a decision. But if he was going to do this, he needed some help.

 **Asahi:** Noya and Tanaka’s team lost. I’m planning on doing something for them when they return tomorrow night. Can you help me out?

 **Suga:** Of course! Give me the details!

* * *

 

After he hung up, Noya stood in the hallway for a few minutes. In his head, he was forcing himself to not cry, to just let it go, but he couldn’t. He leaned on the wall, eyes closed tight when someone rested their hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see his best friend, a sad smile on his face.

“It’s going to be okay, right Yuu?”

“Yeah Ryu…Yeah.” He pushed himself away from the wall and wrapped his arm around his taller friend’s shoulder. Looking at his face, he could see that Tanaka’s eyes were red and his face was kind of wet, like someone splashed water on it. Tanaka was always the emotional rock for his more emotional friends, but Yuu saw through it.

“It’s going to be okay.”

* * *

 

Watching the tournament now that his team was out just felt annoying. Noya still paid attention, looking out for strengths and weaknesses, but his heart was much less in it. Being with Tanaka helped, but their joint enthusiasm could only go so far. They were tired and disheartened. And Noya was missing Asahi so much. He wanted to be back at home, back in his warm comfy bed. He missed his perfect routine and his perfect boyfriend.

His mood picked up when they got on the bus. He still had to sit through the entire drive but at least he was going towards Asahi. At his side, Tanaka slept most of the trip away.

When they finally got to the school they split a taxi to Noya and Asahi’s house. He sent a few texts to his boyfriend but hadn’t gotten a response. When they reached the house, all the lights were off.

“Asahi knows we’re coming, right?”

“Yeah, of course. He probably fell asleep, it’s almost dark.”

He led his friend in, flicking on the hallway lights. They took off their shoes and dropped their bags before walking towards the dining room and kitchen. As soon as they turned on the lights they heard a loud

“SURPRISE!!”

Both men were shocked and may have let out a scream (they’d deny it later) but when they came to their sense they smiled.

Standing in the kitchen was most of their old teammates. Daichi and Suga were throwing confetti up in the air. Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita were holding up a colorful banner that read “welcome back” and cheering. Yamaguchi, the youngest one there was holding two presents, expertly wrapped in glossy paper. Asahi stood in the front, still wearing his favorite apron.

Noya felt about 100 emotions at once but they were all telling him to run over and give his boyfriend the biggest hug ever. He did just that, jumping into his waiting arms. The rest of the room melted away for a moment as they squeezed each other tight.

“Welcome home.”

“You are the best boyfriend. Ever.”

They kissed, everyone pretended to be grossed out and the party started. Daichi had brought plenty of sake for everyone and Suga had made meat buns and sushi while Asahi had just finished cooking chicken and rice balls. They all ate and talked and laughed.

“Tsukki couldn’t make it, but these are from both of us.” Yamaguchi said before handing both players one of the presents. They ripped them open happily and were greeted brand new water bottles, hand decorated with their names and painted volleyballs. They thanked their youngest friend, already feeling buzzed and warm.

Asahi sat at the head of the table, arms wrapped around Noya from behind and his head resting on his shoulder. He was just so happy to have his boyfriend back and to have his friends with him.

“Where’s our other two kids?” Ennoshita asked, swiping a meat bun from Narita’s plate.

“Kageyama stopped by earlier and left some mochi. Not sure about Hinata though.” Suga explained, sitting in Daichi’s lap at the other end of the table.

Both Asahi and Noya’s eyes went to Tanaka, gauging his reaction. The wing spiker didn’t say anything, but his cheery smile faltered a bit.

A while later they heard the door open and everyone went quiet for a second.

“Sorry that I’m late!” The cheery voice made all of them smile as they listened to him remove his shoes and hurry to the living room. Hinata was carrying a box of candies and had his scarf wrapped around him tight.

“Hi everyone!” Hinata placed the candies down before practically attacking everyone with hugs. His presence was bright and added an extra level of cheer. As the young player made his way around the table, he didn’t hesitate when he reached Tanaka, giving him a big hug.

“Next tournament, I’ll be there! Either to cheer you on or play you!”

Tanaka hugged him back, laughing. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Next, he moved on to the happy couple, hugging them both.

“Thanks for the invite, I missed you guys!”

“We’re glad you could make it, eat before it’s all gone.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!”

The party went on for a while and when the dessert came out, Daichi turned on some music. There were cakes, cookies and ice cream all around. Everyone was in a good mood, dancing around and reminiscing about old times.

Asahi found himself in the kitchen, looking for more silverware. Hinata followed him to help, but didn’t notice when Tanaka came in to get something to drink. Asahi did however, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity for them to talk. For the majority of the party they’d been avoiding being close or alone together.

So Asahi pointed one way, making Hinata turn his back to him and face Tanaka. Then he may have gently pushed him forward (by gently, this means pushing him right into Tanaka’s arm). Hinata stumbled and Tanaka, on instinct, opened up his arms and caught him. Both stared at each other in stunned silence, blushes creeping up their skin. Asahi whistled and walked out of the kitchen, leaving those two alone for a bit.

The party started to slow down as people left, hugging and packing up leftovers. Eventually it was just Asahi, Noya, Tanaka and Hinata. The youngest was helping Asahi clean up the kitchen while Tanaka and Noya cleaned up the dining room.

“Did you ask him yet?” Noya whispered, poking his friend in the chest.

“No, shut up!”

“Oh come on, this is your chance. I took mine, and look how great that turned out. Do it!”

Tanaka looked away, suddenly focused on the table in front of him.

Hinata walked out of the kitchen, yawning loudly.

“I think I’m gonna head home.”

“Did you walk here?” Asahi questioned. It was quite late and that worried him a little.

“I brought my bike, but I’ll be okay.”

“I can walk with you.” Tanaka spoke up, clearing his throat. “I- uh, I mean if you don’t want to go alone.”

Hinata failed to hide his blush, and stuttered out a response.

“Uh- yeah, I mean,y-yes! That’d be great. Good. Um, I’m gonna get my stuff.”

* * *

 

Shortly after they said goodbye to their last guests, the couple decided to go out for a walk. Noya threw on one of Asahi’s hoodies to keep himself warm in the cold night. They walked with their hands clasped.

“It feels so good to have you back with me. I don’t want to be clingy but being home without you is just the worst.” Asahi spoke with his head to the ground, watching his feet.

“I feel the same. I missed being home so much, I thought I was gonna lose it.” Noya swung their arms, staring up at the sky.

“I guess we have to make up for all that lost time huh?” Asahi let go of his hand just to wrap his arms around him and Noya did the same, laughing softly.

“Definitely. I’m never letting you go.”

“I love the sound of that.” After hugging for a while they finally continued their walk. They walked near a convenience store when Noya stopped them and whispered.

“Look!”

A few yards away under a streetlight they spotted Tanaka and Hinata. Not wanting to be spotted the couple hid behind a bush and watched.

Tanaka was standing up straight, saying something that neither of them could make out. He looked embarrassed, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Hinata had his hand on his bike, but was listening intently. Tanaka must have said something right because within seconds the short, orange haired player was leaning in and stealing a kiss. Asahi and Noya felt like cheering, but just silently celebrated with each other as Tanaka returned the kiss and hugged him close to his chest.

Asahi and Noya decided to not spy anymore and made their way home. Noya was starting to feel the effects of all those games and leaned on Asahi as they walked. Soon Asahi just decided to carry him, letting him hop on his back. He was so happy to have his lover back, warm and safe beside him.

When they reached home Noya stripped off his clothes, deciding to just sleep in Asahi’s hoodie. Asahi changed into his pajama pants, letting his hair loose. Once he made sure everything was in place he got into bed and snuggled up close to his boyfriend for the first time in days.

“I love you with all my heart.” Asahi whispered.

“Love you forever.” Noya responded, already half asleep.

They fell asleep holding each other close, feeling warm and happy and so so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, and what you want to see next!
> 
> If you like what I do and want to see more, please check out https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/


	3. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi + drinks, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please enjoy this chapter.

It started as a lazy weekend for the couple. Asahi was finally off work and Noya had just finished his morning volleyball practice and would be free from the sport until Monday.

They were currently on the couch, Noya’s head resting in Asahi’s lap while they watched tv. Normally they would spend a majority of their off time like this, only occasionally using it to go out on dates.

About an hour into a history documentary, Asahi’s phone went off. When he answered he was greeted by Suga’s cherry voice.

“Asahi! What are you doing tonight?”

“Uh, Noya and I don’t have any plans. What’s up?”

“There’s a new bar opening up tonight. One of Daichi’s old friends is a waitress there and got us a table. You and Noya should come, we’re buying!”

“Oh, alright! One second.” He put a thumb over the mic of his phone and addressed his boyfriend. “Suga wants us to go to a bar tonight with him and Daichi. Want to go?”

Noya thought it over for a second.

“Are they buying?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, no way am I turning down free drinks. Let’s go.”

Asahi nodded and addressed his friend again.

“We’ll be there.”

“Awesome! I’ll text you the address, see you there!”

They hung up and Asahi sighed. Of course he was happy when he got to hang out with his best friends but when alcohol was involved they always got into something messy. He will never forget the time he got drunk and woke up in someone else’s garden wearing a dress two sizes too small.

“I can’t wait to see drunk Asahi again, he’s fun.” Noya teases, lifting a hand and poking his boyfriend’s cheek.

“He’s not fun. He’s irresponsible and dumb.”

“Drunk Asahi would never say something so cruel.”

“Oh shut up.” Asahi laughed, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Noya was a surprisingly mellow drunk, normally falling asleep before he could get into any shenanigans. He didn’t drink often because he was still in volleyball so he was excited for the opportunity to have some fun with his friends and his favorite person in the world.

“Let’s go find your outfit for tonight!” Noya sprang up and headed towards the bedroom.

“I can dress myself you know.”

“Oh yeah, maybe you want to wear that dress again. I think it’s still in the closet!”

“Hey, at least it was a nice dress!”

* * *

 

About a half hour before they were going to head to the bar, Noya got a call.

“Hello?”

“Best Friend emergency!!” Tanaka yelled over the phone, sounding panicked and a little out of breath.

“What happened?”

“Okay, okay. Dude. It’s bad dude.”

“What? Talk to me man!”

“First date. Hinata. I’m freaking out man. I need you!”

“Give me thirty minutes.” Noya hung up, turning to his boyfriend.

“Ryu is having a mini crisis. I need to check up on him.”

“Want me to go with you?” Asahi was sitting on the couch, dressed and ready. He had on black jeans, a red graphic tee with ‘Happy New Year’ printed on it, and an open black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was half up in a bun, some stray hairs framing his face.

“No, you should go hang out with your friends.”

“You sure?”

Noya nodded, leaning over on the couch and kissing his boyfriend.

“I’ll call you once the crisis is averted, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Noya grabbed his jacket and left Asahi in the living room. The older man sent a quick text to Suga and got up to get his shoes.

“Don’t do anything dumb Asahi.” He told himself before leaving the house and hailing a cab.

* * *

 

The bar was already packed by the time Asahi got there. It was sleek and futuristic looking, dimly lit with neon colors everywhere. He followed the waitress to a corner booth, where his two friends were already drinking.

“Asahi! Glad you made it!” Daichi spoke first, making room for his friend. The bar was loud with music and people and was only getting louder. “Sorry to hear that Noya won’t be here.”

“Yeah, Tanaka had an emergency. What’s good here?” Asahi slipped sat down and greeted them both.

“Don’t worry, we ordered you a drink already!” Suga exclaimed.

“Okay, but let’s no go crazy tonight.”

“Yeah, we’re going to keep it mellow.”

* * *

 

They did not keep it mellow.

At first, they were just catching up and having a few drinks. Daichi was excited to talk about the new class of kids he was teaching. It was a lot of work but he was having so much fun that it was so worth it. Suga talked about how culinary school was going and how happy he was to be doing something he finally loved. All three of them talked about their lives and relationships and old friends and good memories while sipping on the sweetest drinks they could get.

A few drinks in, Daichi got the great idea get some shots. Sober Asahi was never one to agree to a shot race but Buzzed Asahi was all for it.

* * *

 

Noya had spent his time trying to convince Tanaka that nothing was going to happen on his first date. His best friend was normally confident and ran into things headfirst but now he was so nervous that he couldn’t stop thinking about the worst.

“Shouyou has liked you since high school, he already knows almost everything about you.”

“Okay, but what if the stuff he doesn’t know, he hates?”

“…What?”

“You know, like what if I have a weird quirk that I don’t even realize I have and he hates it and hates me oh god I have to cancel this date.”

Noya stopped his friend’s pacing and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Ryu. Listen to me. You are a great guy and I’m not just saying this because you’re my best friend. You’re nice, loyal, and fun. Shouyou knows you and he likes you. A lot. Every time he sees you his eyes light up. And you like him too?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then you don’t have anything to worry about. You two are going to have fun and this is just one of many dates. Okay?”

Tanaka sighed and hugged his best friend, relaxing into his hold.

“Thanks man.”

“That’s what best friends are for. Now, let’s get you dressed.”

* * *

 

After the shots, Asahi was nursing a bright blue drink while Daichi leaned on his side. Suga, probably the least drunk of them all had gone to the dancefloor and left the two of them in the booth.

“I miss Yuu.” Asahi announced, finishing off his drink.

“You’re always with him.” Daichi slurred, throwing back the last shot on the table.

“But I loooove him.” Asahi whined, sticking out his now blue stained tongue. Daichi did the same, rolling his eyes at him.

Suga came back, looking sweaty and happy.

“Hey guys, want to dance with me?”

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Daichi announced, doubling over.

“I told you to stop drinking those!”

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

* * *

 

Noya was leaving Tanaka’s house when he got a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Heeyy Noya!” Suga’s bright and only slightly slurred voice came over the phone.

“What happened?”

“We maaay have gone a liiiittle bit overboard at the bar.”

“Oh boy.”

“Yeeeaah. Anyways, we’re in the cab now, heading to our place.”

“Okay, I’ll pick up Asahi from there.”

“Okaaay!”

Suga hung up and Noya hailed a cab to pick up his drunk boyfriend.

* * *

 

As soon as the trio got to Daichi and Suga’s apartment, they sat down on the pavement in front of the building. Their apartment was near the top floor and none of them were in the right mind to even try and make it there. Suga sat there for a few minutes before standing up on wobbly legs.

“I love my life!” He yelled it loud, hooting at the end of his sentence. The other two men burst out in laughter, standing up as well.

“I love my job!” Daichi exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“I love Nishanoya Yuu!!” Asahi followed suit and all three of them started laughing out loud. One of the windows above opened and an older woman yelled.

“Keep it down! We’re trying to sleep.”

“Shhh, people are trying to sleep!” Suga retorted, putting a finger to his mouth. The other two did the same, making an obnoxiously loud shushing sound. The lady scoffed and shut her window.

Just then, Noya rounded the corner. It was a little weird to see his seniors wobbling around and holding on to each other while giggling like children.

“Hey, kids!” He called out and all three of them turned. Asahi broke off from the group hug, holding his arms out for Noya. The younger man happily accepted, hugging him. Asahi didn’t really hug back so much as he let his weight fall on Noya.

“You didn’t get into any trouble, did you?” Noya asked, rearranging them both so he had an arm wrapped around Asahi’s waist and was holding most of his weight. Asahi laughed, resting his head down on Noya’s shoulder.

“You’re soooo pretty.” Noya chuckled, looking over towards the other couple.

“I’m gonna get him home. Please don’t get into any trouble. I’m not bailing you two out.”

“Byyyyee Noya!!” Suga and Daichi waved goodbye before retreating into their apartment building.

“Alright Asahi, let’s get to the cab.”

“You’re reeeaaally pretty.”

“I know, right?”

“Am I pretty?”

“The prettiest.”

* * *

 

 They made it to their home in pretty good time. Noya pulled his taller boyfriend towards the front, letting him lean on him while he opened the door. Asahi was a mumbling, giggling mess and Noya couldn’t even be mad at him.

“This is a tiny house.” Asahi said while Noya removed both of their shoes.

“Yeah, it is.”

“We should get a bigger one.”

“Maybe one day.” Noya mused, pulling Asahi towards the bedroom. He sat him down on the bed and got a good look at him.

Asahi’s face was warm and red and his expression was sleepy. He was trying to look back at Noya but couldn’t really see straight.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.” Asahi nodded and hummed, laying back on the bed. Noya laughed, starting to work on his pants. He pulled them off with ease, leaving him in his boxers. Then he sat on the bed so he could reach his shirts. The black button up was already half off so it was easy to move Asahi around and pull the shirt off and toss it on the floor.

“Why am I the only getting undressed?”

“Because you need to get some slee- Ah!” Before he could get it all out Asahi flipped them over so he was on top of Noya.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Noya questioned as his boyfriend lifted up his shirt and started kissing his stomach. It tickled him a little, but he didn’t really mind so he let Asahi continue.

“Your skin is so soft.” He heard Asahi mumble.

“Drunk Asahi is so nice.” Noya mumbled, resting on top of the pillows. Then Asahi laughed to himself and blew a raspberry on Noya’s stomach. The younger man yelped in surprise and pushed at his head but Asahi wouldn’t let up. He couldn’t help but start laughing at the tickling feeling.

After a bit Asahi was laughing too much to continue, laying back on the bed. Noya sat up and crossed his legs, pulling Asahi to lay his head on his lap.

“I love you Asahi.”

“Mmm, I love you too Yuu.” Noya leaned down and kissed his forehead, pulling the shirt off his boyfriend quickly. He pulled the hair tie out of his hair and ran his fingers through his long hair. Asahi started mumbling again but slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 

 Asahi woke up, immediately feeling a terrible headache and groaning out loud.

“Ooooowwww.” He whined out loud, stretching out an arm to reach for Noya. Sadly, the other man wasn’t there.

“Yuu??” Asahi whined again, burying his head in the pillows.

“Asahi?” Noya walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed.

“Everything hurts. I’m dying.” Asahi stated rather bluntly. Noya laughed, pulling away the pillows.

“I got you some pain medicine, take it.” He grabbed the pills and the glass of water off the side table. Asahi sat up but kept his eyes closed and opened his mouth.

“You’re such a baby.” Noya dropped the pills in his mouth and gave him the water. After taking it Asahi laid back down and buried himself in the blankets.

“Get some rest, I’ll make you something to eat.” Noya hugged him through the blankets.

“I love you so much”

“Love you too!”

* * *

 

Hours later, when Asahi could actually get up out of bed, he found Noya on the couch. He kissed the top of his head and sat down.

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course, my big baby.” Noya smiled and sat on his boyfriend’s lap, kissing him on the lips.

“No more drinking for me.” Asahi rested his head on Noya’s shoulder. The younger man laughed and ran his hand through Asahi’s hair.

“Yeah right.”

“I didn’t do anything too embarrassing, did I?”

“Not really. At least, nothing that was recorded this time around.” Noya teased. Asahi huffed out a laugh, but then he put his lips on Noya’s neck.

“Don’t you dare.” But Asahi was already blowing another raspberry on his neck, making his yelp and giggle.

“Stop that!!” But Asahi didn’t relent, attacking Noya with tickles on his sides as well. The room was filled with laughter from both of them as Noya retaliated with tickles of his own. It was simple, but it was pure and fun. They were so happy in each other’s arms that for a while the rest of the world just melted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't a lot of fluff in this chapter, but I promise that next chapter will be full of it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you like what I do and want to see more, please check out https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/


	4. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the world's cutest couples in one place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asanoya and Tanahina are two of my favorite things! Enjoy!

**Saturday Morning**

Asahi stood in front of the mirror that morning, just looking over himself. He had a little bit of stubble, short and scratchy hairs all over. His eyes, a lovely brown, still had sleep in them. His hair was sticking up all over the place. It wasn’t often that he even took the time to actually look in the mirror, so he made sure to get a good look at himself. Noya always showered him with compliments, but when he tried to think of some for himself he often stopped short.

“What are you doing?’ Noya asked, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s bare stomach from behind. He had returned from weekend morning practice and his skin was still warm from his hot shower.

“Just looking.” Asahi answered, taking in his appearance a little longer. Noya leaned over so he could see both of their reflections. 

“What a handsome guy. Look, I’m there too!” Asahi laughed at his boyfriend, turning away from the mirror to wrap his arms around Noya.

“Hey beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed him softly, both of their mouths tasting like mint toothpaste.

“Hey. Have you thought about what we’re going to do for this double date?”

A few weeks ago the couple had agreed to go on a double date with Tanaka and Hinata. They had finally picked a day and time, but couldn’t decide what to do.

They switched places so Noya could use the mirror and fix his hair while Asahi wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Since it’s getting warmer, I was thinking we could do something outside. Maybe visit the park and get some café food. Then just see where that takes us. If it starts to rain or something we could always go to the aquarium.”

“Sounds like fun! I’m sure Ryu and Shouyou will agree with that. I’ll send them a text.”

“Okay. How are they doing anyways? They’ve been together for, what, a month now?”

“Yeah, just about. From what Ryu tells me they’re doing great, but taking it really slow. I don’t know why, they should be making up for lost time already.”

“They’re both probably nervous, I know I was when we first started going out.”

“I guess.” Noya relaxed in his boyfriend’s hold once he finished styling his hair, staring at them both in the mirror. How did he get so lucky?

Asahi was looking the mirror too, eyes on Noya. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

 

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal what I wear.” Asahi said, looking for a random shirt in his closet. Noya was already dressed, watching him from his seat on their bed.

Yuu was dressed casually in some jeans and a black cutoff hoodie. His hightops, waiting for him at the door, were bright red with black details and the look was finished off with a black necklace with a silver volleyball pendant (a present from Asahi). He always looked good and made dressing well look effortless. Asahi, who spent most of his time in either pajamas or work clothes, was a little hopeless when it came to outifts.

“I’m not saying that you need to wear a three piece suit. But you barely ever go out unless I drag you out.”

“So I should try and look somewhat presentable?”

“It’s just a suggestion.”

Asahi huffed and nodded, grabbing a shirt that he rarely ever wore. It was grey, short sleeved and flowy and just barely too short. When he wore it showed off a strip of stomach and he rarely got the nerve to actually wear it out. Noya showed his approval with a thumbs up and the older man slipped the shirt on. He grabbed a pair of maroon colored joggers and put those on too before untying his ponytail and wrapping his hair back in a bun. He thought about putting a headband on too but decided against it. From his small box he pulled out a simple, silver bracelet. Noya had bought it for him after he received his culinary degree.

Once he was dressed he turned back to his boyfriend.

“Good?”

“Perfect! See, I knew you had a little fashion sense in you!”

* * *

 

They arrived at the park right on time. Waiting for them by the fountain were the new couple. Hinata was leaving over and peering closely at the water. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a big t shirt, tied in the back with the sleeves rolled up so it wouldn’t swallow his small frame up. Tanaka was in a tank top and jeans, watching his boyfriend mess with the cool flowing water. As Noya approached them, he noticed that the couple were wearing matching bracelets.

“Aw, how cute are you two?” He called out to get their attention. They both turned, smiling and waving at their friends.

“Hey guys!” Hinata, with his usual enthusiasm ran over to give both of them a big hug. Noya and Asahi accepted their hugs happily.

“How have you been Shouyou?” Asahi asked him while Noya and Tanaka caught up a little.

“Great! My team is getting ready for another tournament, all my classes are going really well too! How is everything at the restaurant?”

“Amazing! My boss made me the head of the baked goods and desserts. In a few years I may even be able to open something of my own.”

“That’s so awesome! Next time I’m close by the restaurant I’ll definitely swing by and get something sweet from you!”

“I’ll be waiting!” Asahi answered fondly, turning back to Yuu as his boyfriend slid his arm around his waist.

“Ready to go?”

They started their walk from the fountain, following one of the many park trails. It was a beautiful day, warm with just a slight breeze. There were a few families and couple walking around but it was still mostly quiet.

Asahi had his arm around Noya’s shoulder and when he looked over he saw Hinata and Tanaka walking hand in hand. It was a peaceful day and Asahi felt calm and happy.

After a while they stopped at an empty playground. Hinata was the first to start climbing around and Noya and Tanaka both followed him. Soon the peace was replaced with excited shouts and laughter. Eventually they dragged Asahi into a game of tag, running back and forth across the playground. After he got tackled by both Hinata and Yuu he called it quits, suggesting they get to the café before it gets too busy. They left the playground with a warm fuzzy feeling in their hearts like a bunch of kids. Hinata got a piggyback ride from Tanaka and Noya got one from Asahi.

* * *

 

They found a booth seat at the café and ordered, getting their drinks first. Noya and Asahi were sitting comfortably on one side, the younger letting his legs rest in Asahi’s lap. Hinata was leaning on Tanaka and they were pressed close together.

“We were thinking about seeing a movie later, what do you two think?” Asahi asked before sipping on his sweet drink.

“Sounds good. There was that horror movie that you wanted to see, right Shouyou?”

Hinata looked up from the menu, orange hair bobbing as he nodded his head.

“Yeah, it looks awesome!”

“Then it’s settled.”

They finally received their food, still talking between bites. They talked about volleyball mostly. Noya and Tanaka talked about practice and their coach, asking Hinata about his own team. Neither teams had played each other in a while, but would probably meet in the next tournament.

While they ate, Noya would sneak bites off of Asahi’s plate. He didn’t mind since it was a common occurrence but Hinata watched them with a curious glint in his eye. Tanaka noticed, getting a forkful of his own meal and holding it up.

“Want some?”

Hinata looked a little embarassed but nodded his head. Tanaka fed him and they both stared at each other, cheeks starting to go pink.

“Oh my god! Asahi, are you seeing this? Take a picture!”

“Ah, Yuu! You’re embarssing them!”

* * *

 

The movie they went to see was one of those predictable ghost stories, but they enjoyed it either way. Noya insisted on getting popcorn but it fell on the floor the first time an unexpected jump scare popped up.

Asahi, not one to enjoy scary movies, tried to keep his reactions to a minimum. It was easy at first but as the movie went on he decided to just hide in Noya’s shoulder. Noya, still annoyed by his wasted popcorn and not paying attention to the screen, was happy to comfort his big boyfriend.

Tanaka, a horror movie enthusiast, was happily watching the film. He would make quiet comments about the film production, pointing out each and every cliché to his friends that were only half listening.

Hinata, who had been the most excited going into the movie, was probably the most frightened of them all. He tried to hide it of course but clamping your hand over your mouth only did so much. With every scare he seemed to jump higher out of his seat. By the end of it he was practically in Tanaka’s lap, hiding his face in his chest. Tanaka didn’t mind of course, telling him when it was safe to look again.

By the end of it they were all a little freaked out but the semi happy ending made them feel a little better. As they walked out of the theater, Noya suggested that they grab some ice cream before it got too late.

* * *

 

Tanaka and Hinata shared a cup of chocolate and strawberry ice cream while Noya and Asahi ate a big vanilla cone.

“We should do this again really soon!” Hinata exclaimed between bites of his sweet treat. Asahi and Tanaka agreed.

“Yeah, next time I say we play a some two on two! Me and Asahi against you two lovebirds.”

“Oh, has your Ace been practicing?”

Asahi stuttered a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I might have a few good hits in me.”

Noya ate some more of the cone before handing it back to his boyfriend.

“Don’t let Asahi fool you. He helps me practice all the time. He might be even better than when he was in high school!”

“Stop making up things Yuu!”

“I’m telling the truth!”

They all laughing, teasing Asahi a little bit more as they ate their ice cream.

Later, as the sun started going down, they said their goodbyes to Tanaka and Hinata.

“Don’t stay out too late you two!” Noya said as they hugged goodbye.

“Yeah yeah, see you at practice.”

“Bye guys! See you later!”

They waved and watched the two make their way down the street, hand in hand.

“They’re a cute couple.”

“Sure. They’re no us, but still cute.”

Noya wrapped his arm around Asahi’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Hey, can I walk you home?”

Asahi stifled a chuckle and nodded.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

It was dark by the time they made it home and Asahi was tired of walking around. As soon as he took off his shoes he walked over to the couch and flopped down. Noya laid down on top of him and got comfy.

“Today was fun.” Asahi pulled out the hair tie keeping his bun up and Noya started playing with it almost immediately.

“Yeah it was. We should go on double dates more often.”

Asahi agreed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. They kissed a few more times and he sighed happily.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They ended up falling asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/


	5. Summer Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the air conditioner breaks, both Asahi and Yuu worry that they're a burden for their partner. Appliances are always such a hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little more angsty than intended but there's a happy ending! Enjoy!

When Asahi woke up he was sweating and his hair was stuck to his face and neck. All the blankets and pillows had been kicked off the bed but he still felt overwhelmingly hot. The first thing he noticed was that it was way earlier than when Noya usually woke him up. The next thing he noticed was that Noya was nowhere to be found.

“Yuu?”

“In the living room. Something’s wrong with the AC!”

Asahi got out of bed, fanning himself with his hand. He hated the heat that came with summer and couldn’t understand why it was so hot inside their house.

“What’s wrong with it?” He walked into the living room to see Noya, wearing one of Asahi’s old shirt, pressing buttons on their air conditioner. The distinct sound of cool air being pushed around the room was gone and left a hot silence in its absence.

“I don’t know. I woke up and it was off… I think it’s busted.”

The air conditioner was in the living room, but it kept the whole house cool. Now that it was off the heat from outside had filled the house.

“Ah, this is the worst time for this.” Asahi mumbled, going to search for a hair tie and cool himself off even a little.

“Can we even afford to repair it now?”

“I don’t know. I’ll call a repairman later.”

“No, I’ll do it. You have practice and school today. I’m off today.” Asahi sighed, already thinking about how much it would cost. Money wasn’t exactly tight, but they didn’t have a lot stashed away either.

Noya nodded and went back into the bedroom to get ready. Asahi went on the search for a fan or something to cool them off even a little. He found one that they used when they were first moving into the house and dusted it off. After being plugged in the old fan sputtered to life and started moving back and forth, whooshing air around the room. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

While Noya went running then come back and change for school, Asahi attempted to fix the air conditioner himself. At first, he tried to look through the manual and troubleshoot it but nothing seemed to be working.

“Maybe we should just get a new one?” Noya suggested as they ate some cereal for breakfast, sitting on the floor in front of the fan.

“No way could we afford that.”

“Well,…we have the vacation money…”

Noya was set to graduate in just a few months and the couple had started saving up money to take a trip in celebration.

“Yuu, you’ve been so excited for this trip!”

“Isn’t this more important though? I mean, we can always save up again.”

Before Asahi could protest more, Noya had to rush out and leave. They said goodbye with a kiss and Yuu hurried to get to class on time. Later Asahi sat down in front of the air conditioner, determined to make it work.

In the white noise of the pedestal fan, Asahi couldn’t help but feel guilty. Noya had so easily suggested using the money saved for his celebration in order to fix the air conditioner. In his head, Asahi knew that he was just being practical. What’s the point of saving for vacation when you’re melting in your own home?

He just wished that he could take care of it _and_ give Noya the vacation he deserved. He was selfish for asking Noya to move in with him at such a young age.

_“I don’t want to live without you. So, move in with me?”_

Noya had accepted without hesitation and they had moved into their tiny house less than a month later. It had been so long since then, but Asahi couldn’t help but wonder what he could have done differently. Maybe if he threw himself into his work he could have bought something even better down the line. He could stand living without much, but he’d never do that to Noya, his beloved.

Maybe Noya would have been happy to live in student dorms, like his friends. Then Asahi could surprise him with a condo or even a big house. Now they had to choose between appliances and vacation.

Asahi wiped his face, whisking away fresh tears and sweat, huffing to himself and sighing. He stood with a groan and headed to his room.

“I need to get out of this house. The heat is making me crazy.”

* * *

 

When Noya returned from practice he was distressed to find that the house was still hot. Asahi wasn’t there either, calling him earlier to say he’d be out most of the day. When he entered the house he stripped down to a tank top and shorts and sat beside the fan.

As he nursed a big glass of water, he thought about what they had talked about that morning. In truth, the last thing Noya wanted was to give up his vacation. Asahi worked so much and he always had practice and games so they had never been able to go on trips before. He had been planning this for so long and to have to rain check because of an air conditioner was the worst case scenario.

“Dumb thing.” He directed to the machine itself.

Noya knew that he was acting like a selfish kid. That’s why he suggested using the money himself. He knew Asahi would never do it in fear of making Noya upset. Asahi spoiled him so much and it made Noya feel terrible that he couldn’t help more.

Instead of working, he had focused on school and work. He knew it was important, but that left Asahi taking care of almost everything financially. Sometimes Noya felt more like a dependent than a partner.

Maybe if he had insisted on living as a college student things would be easier for Asahi. He could work, stay in a smaller space, and not have to worry about Noya. Then, once Noya graduated and started working, he could treat Asahi all the time.

Yuu was broken out of his thoughts by the door opening.

“I’m home.”

Before Asahi could even get his shoes off he could hear Noya rushing towards him. He prepared to be hit at full speed and hugged Noya tight while the younger man buried his head in his chest.

“I missed you too.” He said fondly, setting down his grocery bags. Noya didn’t say anything, just squeezed him tighter.

“Sorry I’m late, I went out to find some repair offices to see if they could fix the air conditioner. Someone will come tomorrow and check it out. Depending on what’s wrong, it shouldn’t be too expensive. Even if we have to use some money from our vacation fund, I’ll work more hours and get us back on track.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry for being such a burden Asahi. I promise once I finish school I’ll make it easier for you.”

Asahi was dumbfounded and didn’t know what to say. Noya looked up at him with tears in his eyes and continued.

“I know that sometimes I act like a kid and I can’t do much to help with payments right now. But I don’t want you to regret asking me to move in with you.”

“Yuu, I don’t care about that.” Asahi cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands, wiping away the tears that had fallen even he felt like he was going to cry too.

“I just want you to live comfortably while you do what you love. You are young, smart, and amazing, you shouldn’t have to worry about stuff like this. Sometimes…sometimes I think I’m being selfish by making you live with me while I work all the time.”

“I’m the one who’s selfish! I eat all your food and live here without paying rent.”

“But you make me breakfast every morning and make sure that I go to bed on time. And you make me so happy. It’s easier to live when I have you here. That’s more important than money, isn’t it?”

Noya nodded, smiling just a little. Asahi chuckled and kissed his nose.

“Let’s not worry anymore. I bought ice cream, we should eat before it melts"

* * *

 

They moved the fan into their room when it was time to go to bed. All they left on the bed were a few pillows and the fitted sheet. Asahi laid down in just some shorts while Noya threw on a big shirt.

“I’m sorry for making you worry today Yuu. I’m sure I overreacted about the cost after talking to some repairmen. It won’t be so bad, okay?”

“I know… I’m sorry for freaking out today. I just don’t want you working yourself sick for my sake.”

“If I work myself sick, does that mean you’ll take care of me?”

Noya laughed, scooting closer to Asahi on the bed. It was much too hot to cuddle like they usually did, but being close was almost as good.

“I don’t regret moving in with you. Even if you hadn’t asked me, I would have camped out in front of your door. I don’t care about how big our house is or how much we have. As long as I’m with you, nothing else matters Asahi.” He took his boyfriend’s hand in his own, holding them to his chest.

“Same here Yuu. Don’t try and rush just because of me. I want you to enjoy the rest of university and volleyball, okay?”

“Okay.” They kissed again, exchanged I Love You’s and fell asleep.

* * *

Noya had just returned from morning practice when a repairman arrived. Asahi was still at work, so Noya let him in and explained the situation. The man went straight to the air conditioner and started working on it.

“Ah, not too bad. Just a busted fan.” The man commented as he started taking it apart. Noya gave him a water to drink and went into his bedroom while he worked.

Once he was finished the air conditioner started running smoothly again. After a while, all the hot air was replaced with a cool flowing breeze. Noya paid the bill, happy to see that it wasn’t as expensive as Asahi had guessed that morning before he left for work. They barely had to use any money from the vacation money.

Noya felt his tension roll off him as he started to get the house ready for Asahi’s return.

* * *

 

Asahi arrived home late from work with take out, sighing in relief when he was greeted with cool air. He set the food down on the table and sat down, beat from being on his feet all day. He felt like his entire body ached and he wanted to sleep forever.

“Welcome home!” Noya came up behind him and draped himself over his shoulders.

“Hey. Sorry that I’m late and couldn’t make anything for dinner.”

“I was in the mood for takeout anyway.” Noya started massaging his shoulders and Asahi pretty much melted under his hands. The young libero made a note to give his boyfriend a better massage before bed.

* * *

 

After they ate, they relaxed on the couch. Noya sat between Asahi’s legs, back to his chest. Feeling his loved one’s arms around him was seriously the best feeling in the world.

“Hey, Asahi?”

“Hmm?” The older man was relaxed, resting his head on Noya’s shoulder.

“You want to know the first thing I’m going to buy once I get a good job?”

“Tell me.”

“A ring?”

“Huh? A ring? You barely wear jewelry tho-“

“An engagement ring.”

Asahi leaned backward and hid his face in his hands.

“Ah, Yuu, you can’t say things like that so suddenly!”

“Why not? I mean it!” Noya turned around, practically prying Asahi’s hands away from his face and leaning in. “I love you so much, I want to marry you as quickly as possible!”

Asahi stared at him and couldn’t help but smile. His heart was beating fast but he felt at peace in Noya's arms.

“Me too. Let’s get married as soon as we can.”

Noya was practically jumping up and down in excitement, not calming down until Asahi kissed him breathless.

In that moment, everything was perfect again. Asahi and Yuu were with the one person they loved more than anyone in the entire world. The cool breeze from the air conditioner was just a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, let me know what you think. If there's a lot of requests, I might do a bunch of domestic Asanoya oneshots. Thanks again!


End file.
